


Start From Scratch, Begin Again

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: If he’d been sober he wouldn’t have acted so impulsively, surely.





	Start From Scratch, Begin Again

Feynriel had separated Justice from Anders. He hadn’t thought it possible but the dreamer had done the _impossible._ They’d gone into the Fade and Justice was only too happy to leave him, for he’d seen the anger in Anders and thought him beyond the spirit’s help. He’d been a bit of a wreck after that. Mistakenly he’d thought that things would be easier; to be the only one in his own head. Only now it was too quiet and all the rage he’d held onto about the mistreatment of his fellow mages faded away now with the sting of loneliness and disappointment he felt from that lost part of himself. He felt as if he’d let Justice down. His intentions had been so noble at the start but his heart was twisted now.

If he’d been sober he wouldn’t have acted so impulsively, surely. He’d drank two bottles of wine and had started on a third when an idea came to him. He wanted Hawke. Anders had long denied himself the pleasure of Garrett’s company but now there was no reason to. Justice was no longer there to chastise him for his baser instincts. Anders stumbled out of the clinic and entered the Hawke estate through the basement. Anders moved as quietly as he could through the house to Garrett’s bedroom. He paused before he pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold.

Hawke was at his desk, looking over letters. “Anders, it’s good to see you,” he grinned.

Anders crossed the room, grasped Garrett by his shirt and kissed him deep. Anders tasted little beyond the wine on his own tongue. Garret groaned and ran his hand through Anders’ hair.

“I want you,” Anders murmured.

“Is that wise? You smell a bit like you’ve bathed in a cask of wine.”

Anders frowned, stepped away and began to pace in front of the fire. “So you don’t want me?”

“I didn’t say that, Anders. You must know how I feel about you.” Garrett said softly.

“So it’s because I’m drunk? You’re turning me down out of some chivalrous sense of propriety?” Anders huffed.

Garrett approached him slowly and wrapped his arms around him. “Yes. I don’t want to have you -be yours- if you’re going to regret it in the morning,” he murmured. 

“Fine. Can we at least talk about what you want to do to me?” Anders squinted suspiciously at him though he broke into a grin at Garrett’s rare blush.

“I suppose we could. To be honest I’m not certain I won’t just cum in my pants like some teenager,” he said shyly. _And wasn’t that a sight?_ Anders thought to himself. Garrett Hawke, Champion of bloody Kirkwall, blushing over a few heated whispers. Anders chuckled softly.

“And why would that be a problem?” Anders asked. He smirked when he saw Garrett flush an even deeper shade of pink.


End file.
